


At the Ball- Prompto/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: I made a ballroom-setting scenario where all the boys get to meet a girl they encounter and it leads to planning a date — it’s fluffy and a little self-indulgent lol
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Kudos: 12





	At the Ball- Prompto/Reader

You’ve never been to a dance before, but is there to support your father and stand to represent the family name proudly – but you find the “adults” talking is boring and excuse yourself for some fresh air.  
You reach a balcony and look over the city of Insomnia with childlike wonder. It’s beautiful light up at night, and you’ve never gotten the privilege of seeing it from this high up. Suddenly a light catches your eye and you look down and notice a well-light garden that looks enchanting. Making it your new destination, you wander through the castle for a brief time before you reach the gardens and are encapsulated with the scenery and aren’t minding where you’re wandering off.  
As you walk, you knock into something around your knees and halt, and whatever you stepped into falters at your touch too.  
“O-oh.” You muse aloud, thinking you knocked into a bench or pot or something, but realize it’s a person squatting with a camera in hand.  
“Whoops, sorry, am I in your way?” Came the pleasant voice of the blonde boy at her feet.  
“What? No,” You shake your head, still rather surprised by him being here. “Besides, I’m the one who needs to apologize. I’m sorry for not watching where I was going.” You bow slightly to be polite. “Did I hurt you?”  
“Nah, I’m tougher than I look.” He smiles broadly. Seeing his charming smile, you do so in return – and then notice his camera.  
“Did I ruin your shot?” You ask hesitantly, hoping that wasn’t the case.  
“Oh, not at all, look.” He excitedly goes to the album and shows the last picture he took: of the flower in front of him low to the ground with white petals that were illuminated with the moonlight hitting them just right, making them look magical. You squat down next to him, and he somewhat stiffens. “See?”  
“Wow,” You gasp, looking at the picture whimsically. “You have quite the eye.” You compliment, which earns a blush to appear on his features – highlighting his freckles. You smile at his bashfulness and blush in return, but focus your attention back onto the photo, wanting to keep your cool. “You really captured the elegance of the flower – and how luminous it can be when under the right light.” Prompto’s eyes widen at your analysis and he grins.  
“Exactly my thought, I couldn’t let a sight like this just slip away, as to why I’m here.”  
“I’m sorry if I disturbed you from your work.” You apologize again.  
“N-no need to apologize,” He blushes and rubs the back of his neck and you once again smile at his mannerisms. “I-I’m Prompto, by the way.” He sticks out his hand.  
“Y/N – nice to meet you.” You grin and shake his hand.  
“I-I suppose I shouldn’t be wandering too far from the party, but I’m not used to going to things like this – it’s a little intimidating.” Prompto admits, feeling slightly awkward with his own honesty. Your eyes widen at sharing the same feeling as him.  
“A-actually,” You place your forearms on your dress-covered knees bashfully maintaining eye contact with the flower. “I came out here for the same reason.” You explain.  
“Really?” Prompto gapes.  
“Yeah, I don’t know what to do in there.” You fiddle with the multi-layered skirt. “I’m here because of my dad and his new job.” You admit. “I wouldn’t have come if he hadn’t asked me to so persistently.”  
“Well, I’m glad you made it.” He reassures you. You meet his eyes and blush a bit, and he panics and blushes brightly. “I-I mean, they’re supposed to be fun, uh, I mean, again, I wouldn’t know, but—” You laugh aloud and cause Prompto to falter.  
“I’m glad you’re here too.” You smile and blush deeply, but Prompto just blinks for a moment before grinning stupidly at you. Then he gets an idea, and his face visibly lights up and it catches your undivided attention.  
“Say, could I ask you something?” Prompto asks somewhat hesitantly.  
“S-sure.” Your hesitation and blush made Prompto do the same.  
“C-could I take a picture of you.” He falters. You gape.  
“Wh-what? Really?” You thought maybe you misheard him or something.  
“Well, it’s your dress.” He blushes and scratches the back of his head, looking down at your gown. You blink at him and then look down at your dress, not getting the point.  
“What about it?”  
“It has the same sort of features as this flower.” He draws your attention again to the flower he just expertly captured on his camera. “I bet it would look great in the moonlight.”  
“O-oh” You smile, though feeling awkward still but also feeling off because he didn’t just want a picture of you as yourself. If it wasn’t for your dress, you may not have received his attention at all and it made you slightly crestfallen.  
“But there’s not enough light here.” He continues his thought. He looks around for a good spot in mind, and then his eyes find a bench bathed in moonlight, as there were no trees shading it. “There.” His eye line has it so you following his glance and you see the bench.  
“W-well, if you think it would be worth it.” You comply.  
“Totally.” He encourages, stands up, and helps you stand upright with a reach of his hand. You smile and take his extended hand – and you’re happily surprised when he doesn’t let go as he leads you to the bench with a smile planted on his face, which causes you to smile beyond the constant butterflies in your stomach and the blush creeping farther over your face.  
“Okay, take a seat.” Prompto instructs, and Miranda doe so, though stiffly.  
“H-how would you like me?” You phrase awkwardly.  
“H-huh?” Prompto immediately blushes at your statement and almost trips over his own footing.  
“To pose!” You blurt out, and blush deep red and feel the heat trickling down your neck. “How should I pose?”  
“O-oh, uh,” He looks at you intently and steps closer and looks at your surroundings. “Maybe slightly faced this way – since the light is strongest coming from here.” He shifts your shoulders and torso so it faces the moonlight directly.  
“Should I look at the camera and smile?”  
“Of course!” His grins and his proclamation makes you smile too and he steps back after moving away from your face and stretching the hem of your dress so it fanned out around you more. “Okay, say chocobo!”  
“Chocobo?” You question, your eyebrows unconsciously knitting and your mouth pouting slightly. He laughs and looks at the photo he took and nods in approval.  
“Okay, let’s try again.”  
“Can I see?”  
“Once I get it just right.” He promises.  
“O-okay.” You agree hesitantly. Before willing to take another one, you take a moment to smooth out your dress – thinking he’d give you a second – but the camera clicked anyway, startling you slightly. Then there was another click. “W-wait, I wasn’t ready!”  
“That was perfect!” He proclaims victoriously.  
“I wasn’t trying to pose.” You argue, though weakly.  
“Wow!” He gasps as he goes through his camera. “I should’ve known you being candid would be just right.”  
“R-really?”  
“Really! See?” He first shows you the photo of you looking somewhat startled at the camera when you were slightly bent over playing with the fabric of the dress. You had to admit the way your hair ended up draping over your shoulder and how you looked up had the moonlight give you a softer quality that you were expecting. Seeing your satisfaction, Prompto moved to show you the first photo of your candidness he took, showing your hands brush through your hair elegantly and showing how your face and hair this time caught the lighting just right and making you more picturesque than you realized you could possess.  
“That’s a great one. You look beautiful.” He tightens his lips into a line when he realizes he spoke the latter half of his statement aloud and looks alarmed when he glances at you next, and then quickly back to the picture of the camera and begins zooming out.  
“Well, it was thanks to your direction and your eye for spotting my good side.” You spoke logically as you eyed him, wary of his reaction, which thankfully gets him to smile at relax again.  
“Like you have a bad side.” He nudges you gently in a joking yet sincere manner and you two laugh. The laughter subsided and you two stare at each other openly without meaning to – and you both realize at the same time you both got quiet and you begin to blush again.  
Prompto was about to speak up again, though hesitantly before hearing some bushes being disturbed.  
“Prom?” A voice calls with another rumble of some bushes.  
“Noct!” Prompto stands up, a smile returning to his face.  
Noctis appears from around the bushy corner and peers at his friend but then realizes Prompto isn’t alone and smirks slightly. “Am I interrupting something? I can come back.” He smirks, which causes Prompto to sputter and you to blush further.  
“N-no, nothing’s wrong!” Prompto is too quick to answer.  
“That’s not what I asked.” Noctis smirked knowingly, and he approaches further.  
You stand up hesitantly before bowing low and politely. “Prince Noctis,” You acknowledge and Noctis nods though looks uncomfortable, and Prompto slightly deflates. “If you need a moment with him, then I will excuse myself.” You begin to walk forward to excuse yourself.  
“What?” Prompto’s shock had you pause and look at him expectedly, but he blushes and rubs his neck as the blush spreads again.  
“No need,” Noctis shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I just came to check he didn’t run off.” He admits, but then smirks to himself before smirking outright in Prompto’s direction. “I’d hate to interrupt.” Noctis gives Prompto a mischievous look and causes the two to blush. “Come find me when you can.” Noctis nods in both their directions. Prompto nods with a hand still rubbing his neck while you bow again, though not as deeply as before. As Noctis retreats, the silence around you and Prompto returns.  
“I’m sorry for keeping you away from him.” You apologize, not knowing what to say to fill up the somewhat awkward atmosphere.  
“What?” Prompto mused in a trance almost, as he was lost in his own thoughts. Once your words caught up in his brain, he shook himself out of his state and focused up again, ready now for a proper response. “Hey, not a problem. Besides, not like I don’t like being around you.” You two blush but you smile as he averts his eyes.  
You get the nerve to approach him and clasp his hand with both of your hands. Prompto visibly jumps and stiffens, but meets your eyes nonetheless – a blush still evident on his face, and he somewhat relaxes with the warm look on your face.  
“It’s okay, go.” You muse quietly, and you could feel Prompto stiffen at your words from under your hands. You smile bigger this time. “He looked like he needed you, and you look worried.” You presume but smile through the sadness growing in your stomach, and then increasing as you saw the dejected look on Prompto’s face. You quickly knew you had to make his smile return. “But on one condition.” He ridges a brow that disappears behind his hair and is afraid to speak, which makes you smile hesitantly.  
“I’d like to see you again, some time after this.” You blush at your own words as you slowly let go of his hands as you wait for a response before getting your hopes too high. He quickly grins and reached with both hands for you, and you’re startled but meet his eyes again.  
“Yes!” He smiles at you seeing the relief and slight shock in your features. “How about tomorrow?”  
“G-great!” You smile and Prompto’s smile grows joyously. “When?”  
“Do you like breakfast?” He asks hopefully.  
“Of course.” You smile genuinely.  
“Then let’s meet for breakfast tomorrow.” He grins.  
“Okay.”  
“Meet me outside the gates tomorrow, and I’ll take you to a really great diner nearby.” He promises.  
“That would be great.” You also grin.  
“Perfect!” He squeezes your hands in excitement and then pulls you into a hug – which startles you at first, but you quickly relax into it. Realizing his actions, Prompto stiffens this time and pulls away abruptly, holding you out at arm’s length by your shoulders.  
“U-uh,” he sputters, while you’re amused aside from blushing a dark red. “I-I should go – you know – check on Noct.”  
“Of course.” You nod. He stiffens at you agreeing to leave and takes a step back to head towards where Noct went, but stops and scrunches his face up in thought. You look at him quizzically, but freeze when he quickly is in front of you again; his lips brush your cheek ever so fleetingly. Your blush grows to incredible new heights as you feel your whole body is on fire from your blush – emanating from the cheek he kissed. He backs away as quickly as he approached and then turns to run.  
“See you at 9!” He calls over his shoulders, almost tripping as he rounds the corner to find his friend. You’re still frozen, not able to call anything in response after him, and only allow your to hand to ghost above your cheek and feel the place where Prompto kissed too briefly. You smile dreamily to yourself before deciding to make your way back into the ballroom to and waltz back to her parents - but barely pay them any mind as you are thinking about tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
